Display stands are useful for displaying products, information and commercial graphics in a highly aesthetic manner. As such, display stands, including kiosks, have many applications within malls, stores, and exhibition areas. In comparison to simple wall-based display of graphics, the use of display stands can be advantageous because the graphics can be attractively positioned in virtually any area of a store or other enclosed space. Display stands are frequently used for selling goods such as food, mobile phones, seasonal goods, and the like.
There is a substantial range of physical specifications for display stands. Display stands may be relatively small or quite large. Display stands may be portable or substantially permanent. Display stands may be designed to be staffed by a sales representative or may be designed to be used unmanned.